


In

by SPNFinalSeason (TheMightiestPen)



Series: Positions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!sam, Dean trying his best to reach out, Domestic Team Free Will, Gen, In the ways he knows how, Sam feeling insecure about it, Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightiestPen/pseuds/SPNFinalSeason
Summary: Sam's done the hard part. He's come out. What happens next?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Positions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072556
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	In

It’s been a week since it happened.

Seven days since the possessed witch in the Bunker revealed to Sam’s family that he was bi. And honestly, for something that had scared the shit out of him for so long, the reveal had been…okay. Emotional, but okay. He’s more relieved about that than he can ever say.

He’d always been worried that if Dean ever found out, he’d look at him different. Maybe still love him, but see him in a different way. Masculinity had always been important to Dean, the one-night-stand-playboy culture that he’d engaged in often when they were younger. Sam had been worried that, had he revealed he’d didn’t fit that standard, Dean would’ve felt removed from him, unconnected. And he didn’t want more things separating them than they already had at the time.

But, maybe because they’re older and wiser now, Dean isn’t looking at him weirdly, or walking on eggshells around him. He still laughs and jokes and mocks like he always did, and Sam is greatful beyond words for it.

Soon after, though, he begins to notice the differences.

* * *

“What’re we watching today?” Jack’s practically bouncing, even as he sits cross-legged on the floor.

Sam leans back on the bedframe. “Depends. Who’s turn is it?”

“Dean,” Cas informs, looking as comfortable as Cas ever looks, on a small squishy chair. “I believe he’s still looking.”

Dean chooses that moment to stride back into the room. “Okay,” He says. “A couple options. You want something new or classic?”

“New,” Sam says, because that’s not something that’s on offer that often.

Dean, knowing this, gives Sam a look. “Everyone in agreement?”

To Cas’ nod and Jack’s _yes!_ Dean sighs. “Okay,” He says. “Then, one of two. _Ford V Ferrari_ , cool racing movie. Or, _Love, Simon_ , high school romance movie.”

Jack’s eye light up. “High school movie?”

Sam raises his eyebrows. Dean shrugs. “Apparently it’s really good,” He says. “I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

A suspicion starts to tickle in Sam’s mind. _Could be nothing_ , he thinks, as he sees Jack enthusiastically making the case for _Love, Simon. Could be Dean trying to get age appropriate movies for Jack._

Sam says nothing, but tells himself _keep an eye on this._

* * *

It doesn’t take long before Sam’s alarm bells go off yet again.

They wrap up a case in Asheville, NC, and decide to take some time off and explore before leaving the next day. They ask around for the good bars in town, and find a waitress in a small diner who’s only too happy to help.

After rattling off an impressive list, she ends it by saying “and that one’s a gay bar, best one in the city.”

Sam nods vaguely, thinking he’ll just plug the names on Maps and choose the one that looks the most quiet, and Dean nudges him.

“Hey,” Dean says, shooting the waitress a quick _thank you_ and a smile before motioning that they leave. “Wanna go to that one?”

Sam blinks, runs through the conversation, halts at _gay bar_ and sits with that for a little.

“Uh,” He says, trying to decipher whether Dean is being serious or joking. “I was gonna say let’s just go with the most low key one, but if you wanna—”

“Do _you_?” Dean asks, and that’s when Sam knows he’s being serious. “Could be fun!”

Sam tries not to fidget at the statement. “I mean,” He says. “If you want to. But I probably won’t stay too long regardless, just wanna drink some, you know?”

Dean shrugs. “Sure,” He says, and yeah, this definitely looks like it’s gonna be a _thing_ now. Well-intentioned, though, which counts for something.

* * *

It’s a lot more obvious the next time.

Today, they’re sitting at this little outdoor cafe in Oklahoma, and the weather is at just the right temperature that sitting outside in their FBI suits is perfectly comfortable. Sam’s just shut off the laptop (ghost. Salt and burn later tonight) and they’re just sitting there, taking in the sun and the breeze and watching the people go by.

Dean loves people-watching, and he especially loves pointing out the women who go by. It’s mostly a litany of “wow! Think I got a chance?” With which Sam would dryly respond “Not at all.” Dean would also “helpfully” make suggestions for Sam too, which were always met with an eye roll and rejection.

So it’s inevitable that Dean would start on that after a few minutes of peace and quiet. What makes it different, though, are the people Dean tries to get Sam to hook up with.

“Hey,” Dean says, nodding towards the end of the block. Sam looks up to see a well-built, red-headed, mid-thirties man turn onto the sidewalk and start to walk in their direction. “How about him? He look like your type?”

Sam blinks, looks at the man. He’s got deep brown eyes, freckles, and a kind smile.

He can feel the red creeping up his cheeks. Dammit. “Maybe,” He says, trying not to make too much of a big deal about it.

Dean notices, of course. “Guess he is,” He comments, leaning back onto his chair. “Wow! You might wanna take a look at the woman coming up from across the street then, too.”

Sam smiles, looking back down at the closed laptop. He knows Dean can see it.

* * *

It next comes when they’re waiting at the diner.

It’s a nice place, not too far away from the Bunker but enough of a distance that going there feels like a change of pace. They’ve got great burgers (for Dean), a variety of sandwiches and smoothies (for Sam), a great fudge brownie (for Jack), and a pretty good PB&J (for Cas to look at), so it’s a popular household option.

They’ve practically become regulars now (which…wow) so it’s a comforting, familiar place, with tables that aren’t sticky and lights that aren’t fluorescent bright, and Sam’s slowly started to let down his guard, accept it as a place that makes him happy and comfortable.

That’s why he’s not ready when the waiter who always gets them their to-go order comes up with the bags and a big smile. “Here you go, guys,” He says, passing one bag to Dean, the other to Sam. “Enjoy your food!”

The waiter, who had introduced himself as Tony when they met him a while back, makes quick eye contact with Sam before he heads back and gives him a quick wink. There’s not enough time for Sam to react before Tony heads back through the double doors and into the diner’s kitchen.

“What was that?” Dean asks, and Sam glances down at the bag in his hands, to the receipt stapled to the top, and sees and handwritten number on there and a smiley face.

Dean follows his gaze, then lifts his own bag up to look at the receipt. “Well,” He says, showing Sam the number-less white paper. “Looks like you pulled this one, Sammy.”

Sam blushes as he turns to head back out of the restaurant. “Shut up,” He says, and Dean laughs.

Once they hit pavement and begin to head back to where the Impala is parked, Dean speaks again. “You gonna call him?” He asks, inclining his head back towards the diner.

Sam blinks. “Nah,” He says. “He looks about twenty. Also, you know. Never much of a one night stand guy.”

Dean sighs heavily. “Where did I go wrong?” He laments, and Sam just shakes his head.

* * *

Sam feels like he wants to address it.

It’s daunting. They haven’t talked about this since the witch, at least not in direct ways. Just like this, roundabout, and Sam wants to make sure Dean knows that he’s greatful for his efforts. But also to make sure that Dean knows he doesn’t have to be awkward, to try too hard. (To make sure that nothing has changed, not really).

“Hey,” Sam says, when they’re sitting in the a bunker library one night. “You know you don’t have to…push yourself, right? Like, with my sexuality. If you’re uncomfortable, or whatever.”

Dean’s face instantly tightens up. “Shit,” He says. “Am I doing this wrong?”

Sam shakes his head. “No!” He says hastily. “No, not at all! It’s just, I noticed you’re mentioning it so I wanna let you know you can ask questions and stuff whenever you want. And that I won’t be mad if you do, you know? You don’t have to be worried or treat me different or whatever.”

“Have I been?” Dean asks, eye pinched. “Because I’m not uncomfortable or anything. God, never. And I don’t see you different. Just…with a larger dating pool is all. But if you think I’m saying the wrong thing, then…”

Sam shakes his head again. This was _not_ how he wanted this to go. “No! You’ve been great. Like, really great actually. I just…I wanted to make sure everything was good, that’s all.”

“Yeah, dude,” Dean says. “Absolutely, yeah. You know, if you don’t want me reaching out or mentioning anything, you can let me know. I wanna do this right.”

Sam huffs a laugh. “You are,” he says, because, well, Dean is. Which means…“Huh,” he says, thinking aloud. “Maybe I need to get used to this too.”

Dean grins at him and Sam is hit with a reminder of the days after Jessica, where Dean was trying to push him at every girl he gravitated towards, trying to get him happy again. Even all these years later, Dean’s gestures of support have stayed the same.

“So,” Dean says, waiting for Sam to look back up. His expression is cautious, hopeful. “Can you tell me if Brad Pitt is hot, or what?”

This surprises Sam into laughter. “I can tell you you need to update your pop culture references.”

“Come on,” Dean says. “He’s Brad Pitt! How’s he gonna go out of style? So…thoughts?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Sure,” He says. “He’s not bad. Aged pretty well, him and Angelina both.”

“Oh dude, don’t remind me, it’s too sad,” Dean says, and Sam leans back, arms crossed, and laughs again.


End file.
